


(a kiss can be) many things

by GrapieBee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse of italics, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Beta, Romance, i just want these two idiots to SMOOCH, just like, only fluff, ’ 3 ‘
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: A kiss can be many things to many people.A joyful greeting.A sorrowful goodbye.A promise sealed by love.For Crowley, the first time he kisses Aziraphale, it ends up being all three of those things at once.





	(a kiss can be) many things

A kiss can be many things to many people.

A joyful greeting.

A sorrowful goodbye.

A promise sealed by love.

For Crowley, the first time he kisses Aziraphale, it ends up being all three of those things at once.

It was prompted by the most mundane of things, it truly was. It was a Wednesday, rainy and grey, the perfect sort of day for indoor day drinking. 

Between their shared third bottle of wine*, Crowley decided he wanted to _ dance. _

[*Most of the drinking thus far had been accomplished by Crowley; Aziraphale was only on his fourth _ glass _, thank you very much!]

For dancing you needed music. For music in the shop, you needed a vinyl record for the player.

This was how Crowley found himself rummaging through Aziraphale’s records, all of which he knew by heart. Just as he was about to call it quits*, he came across something _ new_.

[*The angel apparently didn’t have anything with a heavier beat to it than a symphony orchestra and Crowley wanted something he could _ listen _ to.]

“I see Adam included some new tunes for the shop as well, angel. I wouldn’t have figured a kid his age would be familiar with ‘The Velvet Underground’ to be honest though.”

Crowley heard, more than actually saw, when Aziraphale popped his head up from where he sat reading at his desk, squinting at the record in Crowley’s hands.

“Oh! I was wondering when you might find that, my dear. That addition wasn’t Adam’s idea, that was my doing.”

Crowley suddenly felt very naked without his glasses when he turned his sights to Aziraphale.

“Come again?” He asked, somewhat breathless.

A creeping blush had started forming along Aziraphale’s ears.

“Don’t make such a fuss, you silly thing. I just, I know you enjoy dancing to that,” he gesticulated towards the sleeve in Crowley’s hands, “ ‘bebop’ when you’ve got a bit of wine in you. If we’re to live here, on Earth, wouldn’t it only be right that I indulge your interests, just as much as you have mine over the years?”

Crowley has never been more glad that he didn’t need to breathe, because there was suddenly about three different emotions in his chest, all vying for dominance.

Before he can really decide how Aziraphale’s words and actions made him feel _ -ecstatic, no terrified, no loved _\- his corporation is on its feet and he’s already got Aziraphale’s soft face cradled in his hands and than-

The initial brush of skin to skin feels like the first strong rays of spring sunshine; their very nature melting away the remains of a long winter. 

There’s a beat where the words _ you go too fast for me _ echo in Crowley’s mind; where his heart stutters and he makes to pull away-

But he can’t. He can’t because Aziraphale’s hands had quietly snuck themselves upwards, the fingers of both hands laced together at the nape of Crowley’s neck and he realizes _ his angel is kissing him back. _

There’s a moment where they break apart, by centimeters at most, to shuffle and slot together more comfortably; but than the second brush of lips, more insistent and sure from both ends, it is So Much More.

It was a joyful greeting of two hearts, finally coming home to rest together.

It was a sorrowful goodbye to the past, to all that time wasted and pain felt or caused.

It was a promise to never let this thing between them diminish, sealed into Truth by their love for each other.

It was a new beginning, middle, and end.

Breaking apart once more, Crowley closed the gap between them and pressed their foreheads together.

“Thank you, angel.”

“I feel like I should be the one thanking you, my dear.”

Aziraphale carefully unlaced his fingers, leaving one hand still delicately cupping the back of Crowley’s neck. His newly freed hand soon found a home in the demon’s hair, carefully running his fingers through the fire touched locks.

“Careful, you’ll make me fall asleep standing up.”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale said thoughtfully, his hand not faltering, “that wouldn’t be an issue, as I’m already here to catch you, should you fall.”

Crowley’s emotions were doing that weird thing in his chest again. He wanted to thank Aziraphale, for being so honest. He wanted to tell him to shut it, tell him there was no need to make everything _ sappy._

“HmNgk.” Is what he says instead.

Aziraphale’s laughter moves through him so easily, like the expression just _ belonged _ there. It’s contagious and, soon enough, Crowley’s own wheezy chuckle mixed with his angel’s bubbly laughter and it sounds _ right._

A kiss can be many things to many people.

A promise sealed by love.

A sorrowful goodbye.

A joyful greeting.

For Crowley, the first time he kisses Aziraphale, it ended up being all three of those things at once and it was _ Good_.


End file.
